Back in the Moment
by chasingscarlett
Summary: Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Back in the Moment  
**Author:** Cherub_Dawn  
**Paring:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating: **M  
**Spoilers:** One  
**Disclaimer:** All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and pairing.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.  
**Author's Note:** Just to make a few things clear, to avoid confusion, Stefan and Elena are eighteen, not seventeen. Damon is twenty-five and Katherine is also eighteen. Jeremy does not exist in this story as Elena's brother and Elena isn't a Gilbert, but a Sommers.

**Chapter One**

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, Starlight and dew drops are waiting for thee;_

"Come on Elena! Sing with me!" She laughed in splendour as the redhead continued to dance wildly in complete clash with the soft melody, her drunken voice echoing within her ears, priming her laughter. She instantly reached for her hoop skirt, lifting it as it hovered above the ground, and chased after her ever primal aunt.

Jenna Sommers, ever since her parents perished at the age of three, had looked after her dearly, not only as an old family friend but as a relative; a mother. And after fifteen long years, she was more than grateful.

As a widow with no children of her own, Jenna loved her as her own, taking great pleasure in raising her, and teaching her the values of life in its prejudiced simplicity to which in return, Elena adored her just as well. Jenna was a beloved socialite, her status built with years of endeavour and social perfection.

However, like many residents of November Hill, she bore a secret. She may have the physical appearance of a socialite, but the mentality of a child, to which revealed itself more and more with the consummation of alcohol; a limit she evidently overlooked tonight.

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

She sang loudly, her drunken footsteps dancing wildly against the floorboards, her hair spinning in concentric circles perfected with the sway of her dress.

It was the last night Elena would be spending in November Hill before the war, due to her participation and occupation as a field nurse for the Confederate Army, and Jenna had insisted upon a gathering to celebrate her good nature and as a kind farewell; Gathering being an understatement to describe the situation.

A socialite's address book is always too large for her own good.

"Sing with me, 'Lena!" she cried, dancing blindly mindless of the stares, carefully watching as Elena followed, a prominent smile upon her face. That is until Jenna's cavorting body finally collided into an undoubtedly furious guest.

Elena stopped instantly in her wake, Jenna's confusion pausing her dancing as she leaned back into a solid chest. Until she looked up from the floorboards and smiled into his familiar face. "'Laric!"

Elena giggled softly, noting the returning smile on his face. A kind widower, Alaric Saltzman was both a widower and a teacher, educating the descendents of November Hill the finest teachings of history. Elena included.

It was a known fact people like Alaric had friends in high places and was a victim of false friendship. However, over the years, he had grown a soft spot for both Jenna and Elena, Jenna in particular. As a matter of fact, it not for him, Elena never would've gained early acceptance into the Confederate nurses in the first place. She was indebted to him.

As Alaric smiled and held Jenna upright, Elena curtseyed graciously, her previous nature simmering, at least until Jenna was free. "Good evening, Mr Saltzman."

He smiled warmly. "Now, now, Miss Elena. No need to be frequent with formalities. We've known each other plum too long for that." She grinned, noting his warm nature towards Jenna. In her drunken state, others would see her as rambunctious and ridiculous, however Alaric always welcomed her with open arms and a content smile.

Unfortunately she appeared to be the only one who noticed this so far. Hopefully, Jenna would soon set store to this. "I apologize... Alaric." He smiled in return before returning his gaze to what seemed to Elena a humorously wilting Jenna in his arms. "Another brick in your hat, Miss Jenna?"

She giggled softly, as did Elena behind her palm. "What causes you to believe that, _sir_?" she chimed. Alaric grinned, as did Elena.

That is until she noticed a familiar face nearing her. She frowned instantly before it was crushed with a picture of false chirk. Matt Donovan. The living and breathing epitome of her frustration. She had never known a more kind yet... persistent man.

Since the first meeting, he had made his affections towards her evident. And in return, she made her disinterest in him known, but no prevail. Granted, he was a man of considerable beauty and it was matched by his personality.

However, she simply had no romantic interest towards him. Yet Matt simply did not understand the word, _no_. Slowly but surely, he bowed before her, "Miss Elena." As she curtseyed in return, naturally. "Mr Donovan."

He rose, taking her gloved hand in his. "May I have the honour of your company? If you are not occupied with Mr Saltzman." Elena instantly looked to Alaric, her eyes cocooning with hope for incompliance. "No, not at all, Mr Donovan. Be my guest."

Her face fell in disappointment, as Alaric's followed in apology. Matt grinned instantly. "Wonderful. If you would accompany me to the gardens, Miss Elena."

She released a breathy sigh, glancing one last time at her corned aunt and Mr Saltzman, she turned to follow him, her hand unwillingly still in his grasp. "You need not worry about your aunt, Miss Elena. Mr Saltzman will take good care of her."

She laughed softly. "I know my aunt, Mr Donovan. And trust me when I say she is not the one who should be at the centre of concern."

Matt laughed in return. "I do." Elena instantly turned to face him, her hand knowingly slipping from his grasp. "Excuse me?" And for the first time, Elena swore the form his lips were taking, were a loving smile. _He was in love with her?_ "I do trust you, Miss Elena. With my life, in fact." Her gaze softened.

"Mr Donovan, I-" He reached for her hands instantly and clasped them in his, her shock momentarily paralysing her ability to remove them from his grasp. "Please, call me Matt."

She looked up slowly, stunned by the softness of his voice. Never had she known him to be like this. It was almost too pleasing, if not loving. She almost felt guilty her opinion of him did not return his tone. "Matt, I-I don't know what to say."

He stepped closer towards her, shortening the proximity completely until she was almost without space to breathe. "You needn't say anything, Miss Elena. I simply wished to entrust you with my life, as I have already requested your hospitality during the war."

Her eyes widened. "Hospitality?"

Matt tilted his head slightly at her shock. "You are not aware? I am to join Tyler Lockwood in the Confederate army first thing in the morning."

Elena gasped, removing her hands from his and instantly turned away from him. She knew this the moment she had been accepted her place in the Confederate Nurses it was too good to be true. She closed her eyes in horror. Why couldn't she escape Matt Donovan?

She jumped as she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, until her memory taunted her the ever evasive admirer was still present behind her. She cursed her choice in attire instantly; a shoulder sleeved dress- such idiocy. She looked back to Matt's hand; such perseverance. It was infuriating.

"Miss Elena?"

She turned to face him slowly, her shoulder carefully shrugging his hold from her skin. "No, I was not aware." He looked down instantly, dropping his hands to his sides. "I apologize, Miss Elena, to have thrust this upon you in such an instant, but I-I can't control myself around you. You are so... wonderful."

She looked down from his gaze, more than aware of what was to follow if he were to continue. "You are kind, precious..." His right hand rose from his side, lifting Elena's chin gently to affix his gaze upon hers.

"Beautiful." Matt locked his gaze upon her lips, his eyelids shuttering to a close as he leaned in slowly. Elena swallowed a breath, lifting her hands to his chest to escape however God was simply too kind. "Miss Elena?"

Elena smiled softly, removing herself from Matt's embrace. "Yes?"

Alaric smiled awkwardly. "Your aunt is asking for you." She smiled gratefully in return. "Thank you, Mr Saltzman." She replied, before turning back to Matt. "I apologize, Mr Donovan but thank you for your time and I wish you good luck on your call to war."

Giving one last curtsey, Elena followed Alaric back into the house, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. If there truly was a God, she would never see Matt Donovan on her stretcher. Giving a short smile to Alaric as they reached Jenna's chambers before shutting the door behind her. "Jenna?"

The redhead looked up quickly, and in immediate regret as her head span quickly as its consequence. Clutching her head, Jenna murmured, "Elena?" She smiled softly, sitting beside her. "You called?" Jenna murmured her agreement, running a hand through her hair. "I wanted to have one last talk, before you leave."

"Aunt Jenna-"

"No, don't interrupt me, Elena. This has to be said." She murmured, her gaze concentrated on the floorboards and the music through them from downstairs.

"These past years, I have raised you, and I have never cared for anyone as much as you... you're like my daughter, Elena. I love you. And despite the fact that you are not a soldier, you are still entering a world of war, and reason tells me it will be very long, too long, before we meet again." Elena bit her lip, inching closer to her weary aunt. "Jen-"

"Let me finish."

Closing her eyes, Jenna reached for her hand, clasping it in hers; a gesture mimicked by many, yet she would never let Jenna go. "I promised your mother I would care for you with all my heart, and seeing you, a nurse, I know she would be so proud of you, Elena. Just as I am."

Suddenly, she reached under the bed, faltering for a moment as she pulled out a small box, the tips of her fingers gliding over its surface. "She instructed me to give you this when the time is right." Opening the box, she slowly placed it on Elena's lap. "I think we can both agree that time is now." A gasp escaped her lips.

The family locket.

Due to their early death, all Elena knew of her parents were that her mother was simply beautiful, and her father a wonderful man. She remembers very little of them from firsthand experience with exception of her father's laughter, her mother's melodious voice, and the beautiful heirloom which forever hung from her neck; the family locket.

It's beauty was not mesmerising, neither was it in the greatest condition, but from the neck of a true Sommers, it was perfect; their finishing touch. It completed them. In her childhood, Elena had never felt a true Sommers without it. But as she instantly clasped something she awaited for so long, she felt a realization as she watched it fall in place upon her neck.

She still felt incomplete.

* * *

Today was the day. That's what everyone knew. The time had come. The Salvatore brothers would finally be apart.

The greatest friends, bound by blood; but everyone knew how easily the brothers two, could become the brothers one. Today could be the last time Damon Salvatore steps foot in the Salvatore family home. She knew that more than anyone.

Katherine Pierce watched gracefully at the doorway, her eyes focused on the silhouette before her, buttoning his shirt slowly. A small smile traced her lips. Stefan may be the kinder choice, the tranquillity of his soul both a peace and a burden.

However an overpowering force had always driven her to Damon. Whether it be his hypnotic azure or his playful nature. He possessed a winner's nature. Something which she found almost more entertaining than the brothers themselves.

"I believe you're staring, Miss Pierce."

She smirked, removing herself from the doorway and grabbing his jacket from the bed. "Caution, Mr Salvatore. Or I shall believe you care." She quipped, sliding the shell jacket unto his back and tipping his kepi playfully.

Damon grinned, sliding his arms into the sleeves. "I know I care, Miss Katherine. The question is, do you?"

She paused instantly, turning to return his gaze, the allure of her beauty stunning him momentarily as he waited for his answer. Yet she simply smiled. "Then you are a liar, Mr Salvatore. If you truly cared, you would never absquatulate me."

Damon sighed, turning back to his mirror in rogue disappointment. "I am not one to give up one's fiddle, Miss Katherine. If it were up to me, I would never leave you."

Katherine smiled gracefully, stepping in front of the mirror as her fingers rose to button his jacket and as her winner's courage caught her tongue. "Well, I am an ornary woman, Mr Salvatore. And I want you all to myself." A smirk pasted over her grace.

"I am yourn. Believe me, I'd much rather stay."

She stepped further from the mirror, her delicate fingers tracing the softness of his face. "Then stay." Damon looked down, his stubborn nature refusing to look into the eyes of the woman he could never resist. "I cannot. I cannot deny my duty."

Her fingers dropped instantly from his picture, her peart nature dropping almost instantly in their company as a knock sounded through the door, and Emily appeared. "Your father awaits you, Mr Salvatore." She announced, hanging onto his word. "I must pull foot. Farewell, Miss Katherine." He sighed, bowing to her one last time until an outburst escaped her lips as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

His heartbeat heightened, his face instantly turning to gaze upon hers once more. "Yes?"

Katherine nodded to Emily quickly before leading him to the furthest corner, and taking a small vial from her cleavage. "Take this with my love, drink it each morning before you fight and promise me you will not forget me." She murmured, a hand helplessly snaking upwards to stroke his face.

It happened so quickly. A look in her eyes, and the warmth swallowed him whole as her smile greeted him from the emptiness. He couldn't deny her. He simply couldn't.

"I promise." He murmured, placing a small kiss on her lips before turning to follow Emily, and as he turned a final time to gaze upon her again, he swore to himself he would see her face again, even if it killed him. However he could've never predicted how soon that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Back in the Moment  
**Author:** Cherub Dawn  
**Paring:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating: **M  
**Spoilers:** Season One  
**Disclaimer:** All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.

**Chapter Two**

Disappointment. It was practically his middle name.

If it was not for the fact that his father was a traditional man and his mother had a heart, he would almost be certain that would be his name. Regardless, it was the one thing he was always seen as. Giuseppe ensured that.

Growing up, Damon was always intrigued as to why people looked at him differently in comparison to his brother. They looked at him, _he_ looked at him, as though he was shrouded in a murky fog; his father's eyes his only visible feature.

It haunted him for twenty-four years.

It haunted him each time he glanced into a mirror and saw his icy blue eyes. His _father's_ icy blue eyes. Damon Salvatore was doomed to be a disappointment. And as strongly as he refused to admit, he was well aware of the reason.

_Because I'm not Stefan. _

Despite this, he had always loved his brother. It was his duty, was it not? But now, as he rode onwards to the army camp of Northern Virginia, he focused on his greatest current priority; his new duty and whatever stood waiting for him.

Or rather, _who_ever.

Taking a final moment to toy with the vial placed comfortably in his pocket, Damon trudged on through the mud until he reached Shenandoah Valley, sighing as the echoes of their artillery training echoed through the woods. Gone was Katherine Pierce, as he went onwards for war.

* * *

Elena gasped for the mercy of air, running to a stand-still to Lenore's post. The Medical Corps facilitations were separated into spaced camps, each with masses upon masses of injuries since the new soldiers had joined the civil war.

Due to her lack of experience, Elena had been informed by Mason, the Major, not to work with the severe injuries, however, it didn't mean she could not befriend the nurses who did. Lenore Braithwaite, was one of them.

She was flawless. Her glossy blonde hair flowing in streaming ringlets framing the Cheshire orbs of her eyes in the utmost perfection. Elena herself had already seen many besotted. However, that's what she loved most about Lenore.

There were so many watching her every day, yet she was ever faithful to her husband, not by duty, but by unmitigated love. The personification of her adoration shown perfectly in her eyes. It was admirable, if not adorable.

But currently, there was something else blocking the warmth of her gaze. Fear.

"Lenore? What happened?"

She toyed with her hands in angst. "Follow me."

She nodded slowly, not needing to be asked twice. In the short time she had known her, Elena had seen Lenore to be a cautious, but a warm, loving woman, whose heart has conquered her every thought. However, her current fragile appearance spoke words her heart couldn't even think. "There was a severe injury on the field last night, a soldier-"

"Nurse Lenore, may I speak with Nurse Elena for a moment?" he questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lenore blinked, glancing towards her topic of discussion. "This situation is almighty, Major Lockwood. Could it be under any other circumstance-"

"We won't be a coon's age, Nurse Lenore. I give you my word." He murmured, leading Elena to the exit as she looked back to her original companion, her warm nature shrouding itself in an abyss of the black. Her lips twitched as Mason escorted her out one of the many sections of the medical corps, anxiety pulsing through his veins and that all too strong familiarity running through hers as the memory of Matt Donovan's confession entered her mind.

It wasn't until he led her to his own territory that she realized how strong the sense of déjà vu was overcoming her and how out of place she was, in a man's world.

Turning his back to her gaze, the Major faced the battlefield, his proud stance almost successful in shielding his all-overish attitude from her. Almost. "How long have you been with us now, Nurse Elena?"

She couldn't bring herself to move, the tips of her toes rooted to the ground and away from the mud. She only relaxed her hands into a professional and emotionless posture. "Three weeks, Major Lockwood." She looked back to the Medical Corps headquarters. "It has been a life changing experience." She murmured, returning her gaze to Mason as his posture straightened, the anxiety fading.

"And how do you like it?" he queried, taking back his original place opposing her. Elena squirmed slightly, mentally, under his intense gaze.

Jenna had always taught her not to express weakness, _despite what the other gender believe, women too have a right_, she had always told her. She sighed. Jenna had always been ahead of her time, she missed that more than anything. "I cannot kick, Major Lockwood. It would be impolite of me."

Mason frowned instantly, stepping closer to her figure. "I suspicion by this you are not content, Miss Elena. Am I correct?"

She buckled, turning away from his gaze and back to Lenore's camp, and then to hers. It was not that she didn't enjoy working with the minor injurers. The majority of them were cuts and bruises. Rarely flesh wounds. She preferred the idea that she would not experience the darkness of war at hand like Lenore; the blackness of death. Let alone be responsible for it, for not having the ability to prevent it.

However, as the youngest of the nurses, a part of her craved the responsibility, and make a fist as something those of her age and gender could not do. But from Jenna's_ many_ lifelessons, she knew not to ask for more. But that never stopped her before.

She shook her head preparing to step back towards her and Lenore's conversation. "It does not matter."

However, he was too quick, stepping before her so she almost stepped into his body. "I insist, Miss Elena. Do tell. Alaric sent you to me in trust that I would take care of you. Let me fix your flint." He teased softly. Elena looked down at her hands, a feeling of fear overcoming her as she realized her hands were now in his. She daren't move, feeling his gaze burning the surface of her skin. "Major, I-"

"Please, call me Mason." Her eyes widened instantly, her mind flashing back constantly to that night with Matt Donovan, déjà vu stinging her senses. She had to get out. She had to get away from him. "I-"

"Elena!"

They instantly turned to the source of the voice as a slender blonde hurried towards them, her pale fingers clutching her dress through the dirt. "Elena!" Mason sighed in frustration moving away from her in distraught. She ran a hand through her hair, her brain stilled slightly in momentary relief.

"Caroline."

The blonde drew to a stop instantly, an embarrassed smile present on her face. "Elena," But there was something else. Something she couldn't recognize. "Lenore needs to see you. Immediately."

Elena looked to Mason. "I apologize. I cannot keep her waiting." She held her dress above the mud as he nodded in defeat, stepping forward towards her. "Of course, Miss Elena."

But he was a stubborn man, she realized when he took her free hand in his and grazed its back surface with a soft, lingering kiss. She blinked, before turning to face Caroline, whose flustered appearance almost matched her own.

"Lead the way, Caroline." She stammered.

Mason smiled softly watching as the two women swayed back into camp, their plain black dresses accenting much more than they should. He couldn't deny the fact that Elena Sommers intrigued him, more than she should. But seeing her now, again, after their first encounter ten years ago, he started to notice small features he had never seen so beautifully before.

He noticed her eyes had not lost their playful glow, as a matter of fact, they were brighter if that was even possible. Her hair had grown in length, and in texture: like liquid satin. Her body had matured wonderfully, even without the inclusion of a corset.

And lastly, Mason noticed she was no longer perfectly describable by the word _adorable_. But _beautiful_, _seductive_, _flawless_; they matched her perfectly. His nephew was right. Over the years, Elena Sommers had changed. She had grown up. And he had never been more awestruck.

Her eyes shuttered to a close as she followed Caroline further into camp, the sound of painful groans and splintering screams a soundtrack she couldn't help but hear.

Elena always dreaded walking through to Lenore's post. The agony and injuries she worked with everyday made Elena's rare flesh wounds completely incomparable. Hell, Elena's work made a woman's dress routine appear more painful. As a matter of fact, it probably is.

Passing through the greater injuries, Elena turned her concentration back to Caroline.

She hadn't known her for long but it already seemed like she knew so much. From the past few weeks, she had learned that at her current age- twenty one, she was very traditional. In other words, incredibly predictable.

A fellow buckskin, Caroline was a woman who believed it to be a duty to be flawless in appearance, regardless of attire. Even in the blunt simplicity of her nurse's uniform, she appeared to be oddly slicked up. But the soldiers certainly weren't complaining. She made a habit of acting chirk whenever possible, claiming the camp was too 'depressing'.

She was neither a foe nor a favourite of Elena's, but she admired her determination to make a fist in society.

However, as she observed her now, walking towards Lenore with an emotionless face, she noticed that what she saw outside, that unrecognizable something, was still there; still present in her bright blue eyes. More so, its present seemed stronger.

And as she walked on towards Lenore, she noticed, as she passed every other nurse in this department, it was present in _their_ eyes too. And then she saw Lenore again, whose presence in her was the strongest of all. Elena blinked, her mind reminding herself of earlier, before her conversation with the Major. _Fear_. They were all afraid.

But of what?

* * *

It has been three weeks since he had joined the Confederacy; entering a life of dedication, fury and fight.

Violence was everywhere in this world- an ever present spirit. And in a way, he enjoyed it. The call of war, the feeling of power, the rush of adrenaline. It was like nothing he had ever known. But then, he would reach his hand beneath his pillow and retrieve the object which had kept him strong for the past three weeks.

It was only small. To any other, it would be worthless but to Damon, it meant the world. Or at least, what it resembled. A photograph of the lovely Katherine Pierce; shielded by his pillow but forever in his heart. And then he remembered why he couldn't wait to leave. _She is waiting for me. _And he couldn't keep her waiting.

"Salvatore! Eye on the Target!"

He blinked, in preparation for concentrating back on the target except he couldn't. Because for a minute, he swore he saw _her_. He had to be mistaken. There was no possibility Katherine, of all people, would be here. Let alone in something as ordinary as _that_ monochromatic attire. She was too lively, too enchanting.

No, Katherine wouldn't be seen dead wearing what this woman was wearing. Yet, he couldn't believe his eyes were deceiving him.

_It is Katherine. She is here!_

He knew he wasn't mistaken. But then, a man, the Major if he was not mistaken, turned away from watching the practice and approached her. Damon's breath hitched. He was going to kiss her. He watched intently as their proximity shortened, closer, and closer he approached, and his hands clasping hers. The strings to his heart tugged furiously. _No, Katherine. Please. No... _

"Salvatore!"

He jumped, turning to face the source of the voice and groaned silently. He had interrupted practice, which only meant one thing.

Flagellation.

Damon cursed beneath his breath before nodding and turning his concentration back to target practice, but not before glancing back to where he saw the Major and _she_. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he turned back to face the target. _She didn't kiss him._ Then his punishment no longer mattered. _They didn't kiss. _But his confusion still taunted him. _Why was she here? Was there something wrong? Was she here to see him? _

There was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Back in the Moment  
**Author:**  
**Pairing: **Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** One and Two  
**Disclaimer: **All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing/s.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.

**Chapter Three**

Her eyes glazed over the morbid sight before her. The deathly silence seeming all to threatening. She could almost hear the horrified heartbeats. However, regardless of her lacking sensitive hearing, she knew she would only hear seven. The number small enough not to match the number of bodies in the secluded room.

Just one heartbeat short.

Lenore glanced towards Elena. It had been minutes since she had informed her of why she was so anxious to talk to her earlier, before the Major interrupted. Before she shared the same sight that has haunted everyone in its proximity since it arrived on their premises.

At approximately 8:02 this morning, one of the nurses in her unit ran towards her horrified while she was tending to a patient. Her eyes were blank with shock, her body shaking and her fingers trembling with fear. Catrin, she believed her name was. A strawberry-blonde. Poor soul. The confederacy never could prepare you for a sight so horrific.

In the past few years she had worked with the army, Lenore had seen many fearful sights she could never even attempt trying to erase from her life. But none seemed to possibly compare to seeing a soldier, no older than the age of twenty-five, _her age_, mauled viciously to an extent where he was almost unrecognisable, and drained completely of blood. His empty, grey eyes still wide open in bloodshot horror and his tags forcefully removed from his neck, the burning marks still visible through his torn uniform.

Although the Major was yet to know of the situation, the higher authorities were already informed of the matter, their shock barely differing from theirs. But their thoughts were exact. _This was the work of no man, but a monster. _But Elena's were different. Standing there, watching her, she could tell.

Some of the other nurses were still trembling from the sight to but not Elena. Hell, some of them couldn't even bear to look at it yet Elena simply sat there, staring, doing nothing else _but _looking at it. The tremble that had overtaken the unit not even affecting her. Like she bore an immunity to it. Like... like she had seen it before. But how? "Lenore?"

She blinked, her eyes caught in Elena's worried stare. "I'm fine, it's just... how could someone do this? _Who_ would do this?" Elena bit her lower lip before wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. "I don't know, Lenore. But this is exactly why we're here."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her hands pulling herself from Elena's comfort instantly. A frown present on her lips. "I do not understand..."

"The Federal Army are simply disgusting to have done this to one of our soldiers. It is despicable. Do they know no wrong?"

Lenore's eyes widened. "You-you think the opposition did this?"

She shrugged. "Who else could? The fury of war can always make a person go too far. It is people like the Union who remind us why we are here, Lenore. We cannot let ourselves take this seriously. It is what they want." However, Lenore's frown only deepened. "But-"

"I'll talk to the Major about this in the morning but right now, tell me more about Zachariah."

Lenore sighed. She was no idiot. It was evident this situation was not the work of a man, let alone the Union army. The overall concept of it was monstrous. However, gathering from her stance, Elena knew something. She recognized the familiarity in her eyes.

_I will query her later_, she assured herself, _away from an audience_.

Until then, Lenore covered the mauled corpse with a cloth from prying eyes and turned to Elena Sommers with a smile, as she began to speak of her wonderful husband; Zachariah James Braithwaite, her warm blue eyes unaware of the Major and his nephew watching from a distance.

A glorious fighter, the blood of war had always ran through Tyler's veins, the Lockwood veins. But being a Lockwood, both he and his Uncle Mason were more than familiar of the current situation. Although a part of him couldn't help but smirk in the face of danger, the rational side of him, the side who could barely speak a word, admittedly, trembled in fear.

_A vampire is here_, and if history with Alaric Saltzman had taught him anything, it was that the presence of a vampire was no blessing. Only that this truly is war. He turned his gaze away from Elena and her companion instantly, looking towards his Uncle, a relative who unlike his Uncle George and fellow soldier, he had grown rather close to. "What now?"

Mason blinked, looking to his nephew. "Now, you return to your barrack and never speak a word of this to anyone. While I have a few words with Colonel Castellar."

Tyler frowned. "And what of Miss Elena? She appears to be familiar with _vampires_. Enough to recognize their work." He murmured. Mason looked over Elena with ease, his eyes sweeping over her posture and beauty.

How could someone as remarkable as Elena Sommers know of a topic as dark and consuming as vampires? The girl is as sharp as a steel trap however there is no possibility she is certain of their existence. Their mythology is whispered in the wind, perhaps she is merely superstitious? "She knows nothing."

Unless, she has encountered one before...

"But I will keep an eye on her. Just in case." Tyler rolled his eyes, noticing his uncle's entranced stare upon his childhood friend. "Of course. Just in case." he murmured and sighed. Another man caught in Elena Sommers' spell. If he did not know better, he would believe Elena herself was a demon of the night.

* * *

A small smile graced his lips as the tips of his memory traced the curves of her face. _My dearest Katherine, my guardian angel_. She looked so beautiful, even in uniform, a nurse's uniform, he had been informed.

Since earlier upon the surprise of seeing her face so soon, Damon had sped through his duties urgently awaiting a time to see his beloved, but fate had been cruel to him. He had no chance until now and he could wait no longer. He had to see her. His heart demanded it.

Breathing an anxious sigh, Damon brushed lint from his attire before leaving his barrack in search for the alluring Miss Katherine Pierce. "Damon." He sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "What is it, George?"

"I know you are in haste however the Lieutenant-Colonel wishes to see you, concerning this morning's... incident."

Damon froze, the memory of practice running through his mind; from seeing Katherine's all too familiar face to the fury of the Lieutenant-Colonel's. "Ah... Then I needn't ask whether this can wait." An uncomfortable smile fixed itself upon George Lockwood's lips. "Wise choice. He is waiting for you in the disciplinary chamber."

A sigh escaped his lips before he could pause. "Thank you, George."

He smiled in return as Damon slipped past him. "For your sake, Damon, I hope she's worth it." He glanced back, looking George in the eyes.

"You need not hope, George. I _know_ she is." He replied confidently. George only sighed and smiled, before letting him be. Frankly, he had no understanding of the situation. As a friend, he had always heard Damon speak longingly for the alluring Miss Katherine Pierce, despite his refusal to show him the photograph he always turned to on his darkest days- seemingly of her.

However, it was only this afternoon that during practice, during Damon's mishap, that is, that he witnessed his friend gazing upon another woman- a woman that couldn't possibly have been Katherine, his memories reminding him of his companion's mourn of leaving such an angel behind with his brother.

It was only a glance, but the familiarity of what, or who, Damon was staring at registered in his mind almost instantly, the faces of his brother and his nephew's childhood crush burned into his memory. He was surprised to say the least. George always believed Tyler would be the first to win the affections of Elena Sommers. Certainly not Mason, and certainly not Damon Salvatore.

The girl was barely twenty and was already in proximity of transforming from Southern Belle to Southern Housewife. Without a doubt the work of the rambunctious Jenna Sommers.

Glancing back to Damon's retreating figure, a glimmer of curiosity blinded him and he quickly checked his surroundings for witnesses, before entering Damon's barrack and searching for the photograph his friend treasured more than his life.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

The setting sun outlined his stature perfectly. The burning liquid fire through the small window framing the man standing before him- the darkness and epitome of his person. Lieutenant-Colonel William Tanner was a man to be feared, even at a time of war.

His disciplinary beliefs were practically the highest among the Virginian military authorities making him one of the most valued soldiers of the Confederacy. He was born to fight. And the knowledge of his lacking kindness made this experience more horrific than Damon could've possibly predicted.

"Salvatore. I believe this is your first time, so I will be brief. Remove your upper clothing and stand before the triangle."

He turned to follow his orders until two other figures caught his eye in the blackness. It wasn't until the falling sunlight grazed their faces that he recognized them. "And what of Lieutenant Marchwood and Lieutenant Sotherby? Why are _they_ here?"

Tanner's smirk caught the liquid sun as it continued to set. "Private, you did not think I would be doing this alone, did you?" He looked to his companions. "Strip him of his upper clothing and tie him to the triangle."

Damon once overheard some soldiers say it would be the worse experience of your life- your first flagellation. The first crack of the whip against your skin, the instant tearing at your flesh, the fact the gift of unconsciousness would cause no affect; only a prolonged punishment. He didn't believe them.

But then the first of twenty collided against his skin and suddenly their words were no longer the advice of idiocy, but words of wisdom, as he released a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

She couldn't deny the fact that she had been avoiding Major Lockwood all day. She had known the man since early childhood after all- after so long a duration, how could he possibly see her in any other perspective other than professionally?

"Elena!"

She blinked. Of course her luck was limited. What more could she expect? She turned round to face him, fighting the instinct to run, and making a mental note of his exhaustion. "I have searched all across camp for you. You're a difficult woman to find."

He smiled warmly. "I am glad I have found you."

She couldn't help but smile in return. "The pleasure is all mine, Major Lockwood."

"Mason, please. I am no longer on duty for today." Her eyes widened. It was abnormal, to say the least for a figure of authority in the Confederacy, or at least, this sector, to be relieved of his duties so early in the day.

It was merely sunset and Colonel Castellar was as a man who lived to cap the climax, he would never allow for any soldier, let alone the Major, to cavort across the camp grounds when he should be exercising his physical limits for war. No... it was unheard of. Something was wrong. It had to be. "So why do you seek me, _Mason_. Is something wrong?"

He blinked. "No, nothing is wrong, Miss Elena. I merely wanted to inquire if you would give me the pleasure of spending dinner with me tonight." Her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to be so forward. "Dinner?"

He nodded. "If you are compliant with the matter. I have spoken to Nurse Redfern, she shall take your place if there any matters during our time tonight." She wanted to say no. She honestly did. But then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, the hypnotic glare of his emerald gaze alluring her to say-

"I would love to." And suddenly she couldn't see anything past his warm and relieved smile. Much to Mason's pleasure.

"Wonderful. Allow me to escort you to our dinner destination." She smiled in return as he took her hand in his, so strongly all she could barely contemplate whether the smile was real. Until she remembered. "Wait, I left something with Nurse Lenore. I won't be long." She removed her hand from his.

"I promise." She murmured, leaving instantly to find the intensive care unit, but staying long enough to hear his promise to wait.

Elena's feet trudged through the mud slowly, with certainty not to get her feet caught. Due to the time of day, the majority of practices occurring had lessened to a minimum. However, despite the background noise, Elena loved the setting at this time of day.

The sun had barely set and the burnt umber of its rays still glistened gloriously among the skies; the wisp of golden and red the highlights of the evening. It was beautiful.

She blinked as a harmony of gunshots banded in the sky. There was one last practice left. Undoubtedly the Lieutenant-Colonel's. He was the strictest authority on the grounds. But suddenly, she thought she heard him close by. A distinctive yell, followed by a pained scream. Her eyes widened at the sound that followed. The unmistakable crack of a whip.

_Flagellation_.

Elena had heard whispers of it from the other nurses, about how painful it could be; it was, how they heard their screams in the night, how they were warned they would not be spared of punishment if they were to repeat their wrongs. It may have been mere weeks since she joined the Confederacy but never had she overheard a flagellation before.

It was horrifying.

But what was worse was that she couldn't stop herself from trying to see the experience for herself. She couldn't help it. She wanted to help him. Another scream broke her reverie. And before she could stop herself, she was standing by the window of the disciplinary wing. The regret hit her almost instantly.

Almost.

The man being punished was standing by the back of the room. His wrists secured to a wooden tripod of sorts- the triangle, she had heard the nurses call it. His back was already stricken with deep cuts; each stung with the presence of blood.

By appearances, the punishment was in response of a first offense- and he was already screaming. But she couldn't see for herself, his wavy black hair concealing his face from her. And as Lieutenant-Colonel Tanner continued, she realized, she didn't want to.

The frequency of his screams couldn't possibly begin to describe the experience to her. But with hope, she noted he may not have long left, if he was lucky. Fifteen lashes had been administered to his back, each cut deeper than the last. Her skin crawled with every scream.

Not only were they increasing in volume but Elena noticed, there were witnesses. Two others were standing in the dark watching; waiting; smirking. Her breathing hitched in shock. _Smirking? How could anyone find humor in this? This is disgusting! _

It wasn't until the twentieth blow to his skin that she saw a third witness step from the darkness in a medical attire- Doctor Briscoe, she believed. Elena watched closely as he stepped forward to examine the man's conditions and informed Tanner.

Their conversation was inaudible but she never stopped watching. She couldn't. She barely even noticed the last remnants of Mason waiting for her slip from her mind completely as the two other witnesses- both lieutenants gathered from their attire, released the man from his binds, not even flinching as he dropped instantly to the ground. They didn't even blink.

But Elena did.

And the moment she did, they were gone, leaving only Tanner's scarred victim. Before she could even realize, she was already crawling through the window to his side. "Are you alright?" A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the scars from closer distance. Each cut was jagged and deep, overlapping at least one other.

It may have been this man's first flagellation, but it was evidently not Tanner's. Swallowing her fear, Elena helped the man up from the ground as she secured his arm across her shoulders. It was then that she finally saw his face. She gasped.

He was beautiful.

The serene moonlight caught his eyes perfectly, revealing its allure of an ultramarine glow. Her fingers rose to graze the smoothness of his skin, the tips revelling in the touch until, of course, she blinked. Horrified at her forwardness, she attempted to remove her hand from his face until another kept it in its place upon his cheek. And then he finally spoke before falling out of consciousness.

"_Katherine."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Back in the Moment  
**Author: **Cherub Dawn  
**Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** One and Two  
**Disclaimer:** All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing/s.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.

**Chapter Four**

He had been awake for over an hour now and she still hadn't noticed. And he still couldn't understand. How could Katherine possibly be here? She could never accept a role so serious in society.

She could _never_ be a nurse.

But as he lay there that morning, watching her, he knew he couldn't be mistaken now. He wasn't delusional. She was real. _She is here_. He frowned. And she's flirting with Major Lockwood.

It was evident he found her likely. The way he stared, the way he smiled, the way his eyes were lit with a fire a fighting spirit could never conjure. It was familiar, somehow.

And infuriating.

It was evident of his desire. And from Katherine's smile, she was respondent. Damon's eyes narrowed as she proceeded to laugh, triggering the Major's smile to grow.

His fists clenched. He was more than aware he possessed rivals for her affections but he never knew how many. Only that his brother was one. As apparently is Major Lockwood.

But no more.

Glancing towards the tray of tools by his side, he rose from the bed slowly, making deliberate force against it, sending it hurling to the ground. The cymbal clatter achieving exactly what he had hoped for. He held back a smirk as two pairs of eyes turned towards him. Elena's eyes widened and she rushed to his side, much to Mason's dismay.

"Do not rise, I insist. Your wounds are still sore from last night." She murmured, hooking her arm underneath his legs and positioning him comfortably back into bed.

Damon smiled, feeling the warmth of her skin against his. "I apologize. My hunger preceded me." She retracted her arm gradually. "You are hungry?" He nodded. "It is the time for breakfast, is it not?"

Elena smiled slightly. "I'm afraid not. It is now time for tea."

He rose from the bed instantly, making Elena jump in shock. He had missed practice? He couldn't take another flagellation so soon. "It is the afternoon? Why did you not wake me? I have missed practice!" Mason's eyes narrowed before he stepped forward to Elena's side.

"Watch your tongue, Salvatore. Nurse Sommers here has cared for you all morning and that is the thanks she receives? You were relieved of practice this morning due to the severity of your wounds. And until Nurse Sommers informs us otherwise, you are to remain here until you are in better condition to fight." He commanded, the anger radiating from him cueing Elena to immediately attempt to calm him.

But no prevail.

"And if you should speak to her in the manner again, I shall insist to the Lieutenant-Colonel of an instant repeat of last night's situation. Am I understood?" he spat venomously.

Damon's eyes narrowed in return until he caught her gaze. He didn't notice until now, the softness and care the orbs bore. The hint of kindness that Katherine never had before.

Her eyes were always filled with allure and desire. It always made her so seductive. But now, with such concern, such nurture in her eyes, she had never looked so beautiful.

It wasn't until she looked away that he realized what the Major had said. "Sommers? I believe the correct name is Pierce, sir." Mason frowned. "I was not mistaken, Salvatore. Sommers is correct."

"It is Pierce." He insisted. "Katherine Pierce." Mason's brows rose. "Katherine? Then I believe you are the one that is mistaken. Your nurse's name is Elena Sommers. I know that for a fact."

"Then the facts are wrong. Her name is Katherine." His eyes narrowed. "How is this so difficult to understand? Her name is-"

"Mason."

He stopped instantly, glancing to Elena as she clasped his hand in hers and pulled him into a corner. "Everything alright, Miss Elena?"

"I'm afraid not. This man, Salvatore, you said? He is showing symptoms of concussion. He may be required to remain here for a number of days until I know the severity. If you could be so kind to excuse him from any upcoming practice for the time being. He is not in the correct state of mind. It could be dangerous."

A sigh escaped his lips in exasperation. Damon Salvatore. Just what he needed. "Of course, Miss Elena. Take your time."

He smiled slightly before heading towards the camp door, an instant frown overtaking the moment his face was shielded from her warm eyes. "Take all the time you need." He muttered, the lowly words not even a whisper to Elena's ears.

She turned her gaze back to her latest patient, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched Marcie's attempts to be seductive with him fail miserably. Until a moment of frustration took its place at how she had neglected to clean up the mess that surrounded her place.

She released a breathy sigh. It was people like Marcie Heathcliff that made the Confederacy all the more unworthy. And with such persistence, it was no question why.

The woman was an allegorical vulture; a Southern Belle with no apparent taste for elegance. Only men. The taste consistent for twenty-seven years. Her determination almost seemed profound. Especially for a married woman.

But as she watched a desperate smile conceal the evident distaste on her patient, Mr Salvatore, she couldn't help but smile. Even more so as Marcie's opinion of her prominence dropped instantly. And for that Elena silently scolded herself.

She should know better than to find pleasure in another's disgrace however she couldn't help herself. There was no denial to the fact this man was beautiful. Perhaps even flawless. With his curlicues and his crystalline blue eyes, it was evident this man was no monster.

She may have no knowledge of his person or his soul however, she was confident he deserved far greater than Marcie Heathcliff. "Marcie, could you help me clean this up please?"

Elena frowned instantly. Marcie didn't even hesitate walking away. She sighed. _Typical_. She glanced towards her retreating figure with a mindless stare before crouching to the ground and picking up the first few scalpels.

"You should not have to do that. You need to be here, with me. Not scurrying with knives. The other nurses are perfectly capable."

Elena smiled, looking upwards to meet his gaze. "How observant of you. But the other nurses are otherwise occupied." She replied before returning to the scattered tools.

Undefeated, Damon glanced to the back of the tent, currently swarming with nurses, all unoccupied. He smirked. "I would have to say otherwise."

Elena blinked, looking into the direction of his gaze, before continuing. "They are on break. And even if they were not, they do not have to assist me with such a simple task, especially if I am capable and they are required elsewhere. These are the rules, Mr Salvatore."

His smirk refused to fade. "I thought you didn't believe in rules." She sighed softly, collecting the last of the knives and placing them in their rightful place before returning to his bedside.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else. I unlike others have complete understanding of rules, and stand by them without complaint." She murmured, checking his forehead gently for any bruises; any physical form evidencing concussion.

She found none, and continued to look in disbelief when he scoffed.

"Please, Katherine. I have known you for many months now. You are a skilled actress however," she gasped suddenly as Damon pulled her hand to his heart and lowered her face closely in front of his. "It will take much more than _that_ for you to deceive me." He whispered softly, the warm breath of his words reflecting upon her face.

Elena regrettably looked into his eyes. She had never found it so difficult to depart. His eyes, that shade of blue; it was so pure. Until she blinked as she heard the clearing of a throat and turned to its direction. She smiled slightly. Awkwardly.

"Mason."

His green eyes momentarily focused solely on the soldier laying by her side. A smirk present on his lips. He frowned instantly.

Damon Salvatore. He knew he would be trouble the moment he stepped upon Confederate grounds. That wicked smirk a testament to what this _angel_ was perfectly capable of. His anger swarmed at the sight. "May I speak with you for a moment, Miss Elena?"

She glanced back to _him_ for a moment, he noticed before leaving his bedside and walking towards him, her feet stopping at a distance. His fists clenched as he noticed Damon was still watching her. _I cannot lose her. Not now. Not to him._

"Of course. What does this concern?"

And then something flashed before his mind. Damon had been the reason their arrangement the past night had been abandoned. Damon was the reason why she had left him, in a heartbeat, even though there were others perfectly capable of tending to a few back wounds. _Damon_ was the reason why she was beginning to lose her comfort around him. But no more.

"Actually, this concerns last night-"

Her eyes widened before apologizing profusely. "Last night did not evidently proceed according to plan and for that I truly sorry, Mason. I promise you, I shall grant you a favor. Any favor. Just whisper the time and date and I shall be present."

For a minute, he caught Damon's glare, and his lips twitched. He had almost forgotten how greatly she found distress in disappointment she had caused. She had always been too kind.

"If that is the case, what is your opinion of today? At this moment in time?"

Her eyes widened. "Now? But I-I am on duty, as are you."

"There are many nurses currently unoccupied that would be generous enough to momentarily take your place. As for me, I am currently on break, if you will."

Elena's frown lifted slightly, but her posture remained uncertain. "I doubt any nurses on their valued break will assist me by taking my place."

He smiled. "They will if I insist." His eyes instantly brightened when he noticed a very familiar nurse pass by. "Nurse Caroline!" The blonde blinked, recognizing his voice and turned to his direction with a prominent smile on her face. "Yes, Major Lockwood?"

"If you are available for the afternoon, would you be so kind as to tend to Nurse Elena's newest patient while she is away?"

Caroline glanced behind him to observe and almost gasped at the sight of the new patient, a man no younger than twenty-four, with Elena at his bedside. An extremely attractive man. She grinned instantly. "Of course, Major."

And within moments she had pushed Elena aside, taking her place on Damon's bed and placing her hand on his forehead in false examination. "I am _completely_ available." She purred. Much to Damon's evident annoyance, as he instinctively swatted her hand away.

Elena's eyes widened. "Maybe I should stay..."

Mason frowned instantly, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her gaze away from the two. "Do not worry about Mr Salvatore, Elena. I have no doubt Caroline will take good care of him for the time being and I promise, I will take good care of _you_." He murmured, raising his hand for hers to take.

Releasing a small sigh and taking one last glance to Damon and Caroline, Elena looked up at Mason and smiled hesitantly, before clasping her hand in his. "Lead the way."

He grinned instantly and escorted her to the camp door, but not before taking a final glance towards the persistence of Caroline and the evident distaste of Damon Salvatore. And suddenly, nothing could prevent the victory dancing in his eyes.

**Hours Later**

His eyes narrowed venomously as she continued to speak.

After mere minutes, her voice was instantly registered into his mind as the most infuriating sound he had ever had the misfortune to hear. But what worsened the situation was the fact he had _no idea_ how to make her stop.

And after so long, his patience with the chirk blonde was shortening to an absolute minimum. "Is your pillow comfortable enough, Mr Salvatore?" she purred. He didn't even blink.

"It's fine, Caroline." He replied bluntly. But she refused to surrender. "Are you certain? Because all you need to do is speak and I shall accomplish your task." She propositioned.

His brows rose in surprise. "Really?" She grinned, happy to have finally received a response. But her happiness was short lived. "Then please leave."

Her smile dropped instantly. "I beg your pardon?" Damon's eyes narrowed, his frustration preceding before his care. "You are the most infuriating woman I have _ever_ had the misfortune to encounter. You are _not_ wanted here. So please leave."

Caroline frowned at his behaviour instantly. How could he be so warm towards Elena yet so cold towards her?

"Mr Salvatore?"

His cold attitude dropped instantly at the familiar voice and was replaced with a glowing smile. Caroline sighed, taking glances between the bipolar soldier and the youngest nurse of the confederacy.

It was then that she looked into his eyes and realized why he treated Elena so differently. A surrendering sigh escaped her lips as she stood from the bed of a beaming Damon Salvatore and back to her post, passing Elena on her way to the door.

"He's all yours." She murmured, her disappointment interrupting Elena's momentary bliss, confusion temporarily taking its place.

She blinked before taking Caroline's place at Damon's bedside. "How are you, Mr Salvatore?" He smiled. "Very well, thank you." She smiled in return. "And your head?"

He shrugged. "Nothing is wrong. I assure you." Elena sighed. "Do you still believe my name is Katherine?" He blinked in response before caressing her cheek softly. "How could I not?"

She groaned, removing herself from his touch. "Then you have not improved."

Damon sighed, lifting himself from his sheets. "I do not understand. Why must you continue this façade?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Because it is not a façade! I am not Katherine! My name is Elena."

He crossed his arms in denial. "You're lying."

She instantly groaned in exasperation, sitting back at his bedside in the case of clarification and her mind investigating her thoughts for a solution. "What will it take for you to understand? I am not-"

And before her name was even whispered once more, his lips were on hers and suddenly no more thinking was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Back in the Moment  
**Author: **Cherub Dawn  
**Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** One  
**Disclaimer:** All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing/s.  
**Summary: **Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.  
**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, not the best chapter, and certainly not worth the wait but I assure you, it definitely gets better. I'll even give you a keyword. I _promise_.

**Chapter Five**

His eyes widened in horror as the sight unfolded before him. How could she do this to him? _Why _would she do this to him? This wasn't her. He knew it. This wasn't the woman he knew and loved. Or at least, he had never seen her this way.

Katherine had slapped him. And he had never seen her so angry. "I-I don't understand. Why-"

Her eyes narrowed. "I have told you many times before, and this shall be the last. _I am not Katherine." _ She hissed, any flicker of sympathy imploding at that very moment.

She wasted no time in storming out the door, mindless of those who had witnessed the situation, or the shocked soldier holding his cheek in unfathomable confusion.

Damon blinked in disbelief. Katherine had _slapped_ him. And for a completely inexplicable reason, he couldn't stop smiling. Which is more than he could say for the man in the shadows.

"I knew you would be trouble." He murmured, stepping forward towards his bed. "It is a miracle you and your brother share no similarities. He must be the first Salvatore not to be on a road to disaster."

Damon's smile dropped. _Stefan._ He completely slipped his mind. He let the guilt fog his mind for a moment before turning to face Mason with a grudging stare.

"And what do you know of doom, Mason? I have known you for years. You do not know what it is like to be constantly surpassed. You have always been Benjamin's golden child."

The corners of Mason's lips twitched slightly. "As Stefan will always be _your_ father's?" His eyes narrowed.

"Do not insult me with the knowledge of heartache, Salvatore. I am more than aware of the experience of being in a man's shadow as I have been in yours for too long. Un-loved or not, you have always been two steps ahead but no more. I have known Elena Sommers for so long and I refuse to watch you corrupt her."

Damon smirked slightly in amusement. "Then you apparently do not know her as well as you believe. _Katherine_ appeared to have no complaint with my corruption, if you will."

Mason sighed. "You are not worthy of _Elena Sommers_. But I am. And I have waited too long just to have _you_, of all people, to ruin this."

Damon couldn't help but scoff. However, it was all that managed to escape his lips as he was so amused by Mason's seriousness that he hadn't noticed his proximity to him.

Within seconds, the Major had grasped his neck tightly in his hand against the bed frame, the cold metal piercing at his skin and the incapability to breathe stabbing at his throat.

His eyes widened with shock as Mason's face lowered with a dangerous glare. "Stay away from Elena. Or I shall make it my mission that you shall receive far worse punishment than flagellation every day of every hour until your _death_. Do I make myself clear?"

Damon's eyes remained wide, observant of the fact no-one watching the interaction dared to pry Mason away from his throat; the importance of rank apparently profound. But he refused to give compliance until the need for air became too great.

"Yes." He choked, and instantly Mason's grip loosened until his mouth flooded with breath again. His eyes narrowed at the elder Lockwood as his rival held his gaze briefly.

"In a country at war, you only get one chance, Damon. So don't ruin it." He murmured, the words imprinting itself into Damon's mind as Mason left.

The words remained in his mind for a while, if it mattered, however, he was not even ashamed to admit they fluttered from his thoughts the moment he saw _her _step back into the tent, a smile overtaking him without regret.

Even if she did completely ignore him and continue conversing with her companion; a blonde, and walked past his bed without blinking. He still continuing smiling at her. He couldn't bring himself to stop. "Damon."

He blinked, glancing towards the source of the voice. "George." He acknowledged. "Everything alright?"

He smiled slightly, nodding. But of course, there was something beneath that façade. Damon barely noticed himself. He was nervous. "Of course. I just came by to bring you your mail. Edward Grayson stopped by with it earlier." He replied, handing him the letters.

Damon glanced at the handwriting and smiled slightly. Stefan's handwriting was on the majority of them, his father's the rarity. But still present.

He nodded to George, thanking him, before proceeding to open the first letter, unaware of how George was in hesitation until he had left; the stolen belonging burning a hole in his breast pocket. With his mind temporarily filled with thoughts of Mystic Falls, he began to read.

_Dear brother,_

_I received your letter this morning and was glad to hear from you. Father is pleased you are well but I regret, I have not been as well. But I feel better today, Miss Katherine has taken good care of me. She misses you._

_We all miss you._

_A personal letter from her is attached to this. Many have asked about you as well as her, the Lockwoods have asked consistently. You are more loved than you think you are, brother. I assure you even father does. He merely hides it well. He is proud of you though._

_I can't think of anything more to write except that I wish you well. You are missed and I hope to see you soon. Good Luck._

_From your brother,  
Stefan Salvatore._

_Write soon._

He blinked, glancing to where his nurse was still standing; smiling. Katherine? He instantly flipped Stefan's letter in disbelief until a second piece of paper fell to his lap; the familiar handwriting a haunting sight.

His eyes widened, once again glancing to his nurse. It was impossible. How could she be both with him and with Stefan in Mystic Falls? His eyes hovered over the letter, torn between what to believe, until he couldn't help it anymore.

_Dear Damon, _

_It has been mere days since you left us yet I find it so peculiar how different we all are. Stefan misses you greatly, as does Giuseppe. But Stefan's depression for the past few days has been overwhelming for him. _

_He misses his big brother, his best friend. As do I. _

_I assume by your good health that you have obedient? I only hope this continues. You promised. And the boarding house is too quiet without you. Write soon. And god speed Mr Salvatore. _

_Yours truly,  
Katherine Pierce. _

Damon sighed, running a hand through his curlicues. Her letter was written two weeks ago, ergo the possibility she had fled from the boarding house and entered the Confederacy to find him was still somewhat a possibility, he noted, observing the impossible woman from his bed closely.

It wasn't until her fingers grazed her neck while talking that he noticed one very familiar feature was missing. _She's not wearing her necklace. _Damon frowned, glancing between the letter and the woman before his eyes. _But Katherine would never remove her necklace. Or at least, the real Katherine wouldn't. _

_Her laughter was a siren's song in the air, her melodious giggles echoing through the courtyard as she continued to run through the woods, more than aware of the two men running behind her._ _Her smile was infectious as she glanced over her shoulder at them; a glowing grin highlighting her face. _

_She never stopped giggling. Not even when she glanced back towards the direction of her running only to be halted when a branch scraped her neck. It barely scratched her, however it was enough to send both Salvatore brothers into high alert. "Katherine!" _

_Her laughter softened as they caught up with her, her fingers still hovering over her neck in attempt to free herself. "I'm fine. Just... stuck." She murmured, glancing down at her neck and sighing in annoyance as her sight failed to show her what was halting her. _

_Damon smiled slightly at her struggle. It was impossible not to see how adorable she looked at that very moment. However his smile faded when Stefan stepped forward to unhook Katherine's necklace from the branch, his fingers gently grazing the nape of her neck. _

"_It was your necklace, Miss Katherine. A branch had caught it." _

_She smiled, noticing the blush tinting his cheeks. "Thank you, Mr Salvatore. Is it harmed?" Stefan smiled in return. "No. It would be a shame if it were. It's beautiful." _

_Frowning slightly, Damon stepped forward. "It would. I never see you without it." _

_Katherine blinked, instinctively reaching her hand upwards until her touch collided with its soft surface. "It was a gift, and is very important to me. I don't know what I'd do without it." _

_Damon watched as the tips of her fingers traced the intricate design, the allure of the delicate motion not lost on him. "I promised the person who gave this to me that I would never take it off." She murmured, looking up to meet his gaze. "And I always keep my promises." _

Damon blinked. But if his nurse wasn't Katherine Pierce, who is she?

"Elena!"

He groaned, sinking into his sheets in annoyance. Would there not be _one_ day where he wouldn't coincide with Mason Lockwood?

He couldn't help but watch as the Major practically skipped to the woman who looked like Katherine with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and a beaming smile across his lips. He scoffed. It was nauseating. And it wasn't until she turned to face Mason that he realized.

_Elena. Her name is Elena. _

Damon looked over her appraisingly, observing her closely. _She looks so much like Katherine. _He watched as she smiled at Mason in return graciously as he presented her the bouquet and her eyes shone with delight.

Damon smiled at the sight, her eyes fluttering close and her hands raising the bouquet to her face. A sigh escaping her lips as the aroma whispered through her.

Her eyes opened, and suddenly he remembered. Earlier, what he saw in her eyes. Kindness and nurture. The essence he always saw in his mother's eyes. He sighed, blinking the thoughts away to focus again on Katherine's doppelganger.

_She looks __so__ much like Katherine. _He thought, watching her still. _Yet she is so different. _

He tilted his head slightly as Mason stepped closer to her. _Elena_, he noted. _Elena Sommers. _Their conversation remained inaudible to him, the noise in the tent preventing any opportunity to eavesdrop.

However, gathered from Mason's dejected face, it was evident what his intentions for the outcome of this conversation were.

"-afraid tomorrow I shall be too busy occupied with helping my patients." Elena murmured, seating herself on Damon's bed. "He appears to be worsening, and I need to know why."

Mason nodded in disappointment. "Of course, I cannot stray you from your job." He glanced at Damon for a moment, the annoyance evident in his eyes for mere seconds, until he blinked and glanced back to Elena. "Goodnight, Nurse Sommers."

She smiled slightly, warmly in apology. "Goodnight, Mason." She replied, her voice lingering in his ears as he left her with _Damon_. His eyes narrowed as his back turned from her gaze. As though there weren't enough reasons to despise Damon Salvatore.

A sigh escaped Elena's lips as she watched him walk away. She liked Mason. She truly did. He was smart, powerful, and certainly likely. But evidently she didn't take a cotton to him as strongly as he did with her.

And despite the fact that she's known him her whole life, a part of her was in caution to be skeery around him, believing he was whitewashing. She didn't trust him. But what was worse was, she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked out of her reverie and looked to the man at her side. "About what?"

He looked down instantly, careful to avoid her furious gaze, but the intensity still burned him. Even if it was currently dampened, plagued with thoughts of Mason Lockwood.

"About earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I took advantage of your kindness and I'm sorry. I was... plagued with longing for Katherine, and with the similarities between the both of you... I wasn't thinking straight, and for that I apologize. Is there any possibility that you will ever forgive me?"

Her gaze softened as he finally looked up. _Those eyes. Those ultramarine eyes._ It's allure refused to falter. And she didn't want it to.

She instinctively leaned closer, holding her gaze as Damon remained still, refusing to even blink in case he once again, ruined everything. Smiling slightly, Elena released a small sigh, the breath hitting his face. But he didn't care. _She looks __exactly__ like Katherine. How is that possible? _

"You're forgiven." She murmured, a smile prominent on her lips. "But you must never do that again." She quipped, standing from his bedside and fastening her apron.

Damon laughed beneath his breath, looking down at the bed, before meeting her eyes once more. "I promise." Elena smiled in approval, before brushing the apron of dirt and lint until satisfactory as Damon sat up with a straighter posture, awaiting her return.

"You never told me your name. Your Christian name." She stated, approaching his bed in an almost rehearsed grace; her mannerisms nothing like Katherine's.

He smiled, shifting to the edge of the bed to allow her room as she sat. "Damon." He murmured. "Damon Salvatore."

Elena smiled in return. "Well then, Damon." She sighed, leaning back against the headboard at his side. "Tell me about the woman I look like. Tell me about Katherine Pierce."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Back in the Moment  
**Author:** Cherub Dawn  
**Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** Two  
**Disclaimer: **All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing/s.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.

**Chapter Six**

"Damon Salvatore?"

Elena's eyes bulged at the exclamation, raising a hand to cover Lenore's mouth and glance around their surroundings for anyone that may have overheard her outburst. Every day now, since the beginning of heir fondness and friendship, the two had found it a demand to walk outside the camp during their rest from their duties to a large oak tree on its outskirts. It was the tallest tree in their surroundings, large in mass and afloat with its fallen amber leaves.

Peculiarly, they had taken a liking to this tree in particular. It was a fair distance from the call of war surrounding the Confederacy and was remote in comparison to its neighbors. No other living human, neither soldier nor nurse knew of its location.

It was completely private, to which they adored it.

However, with every word of gossip they murmured about their fellow nurses or superiors and Elena would descend into ridiculous panic of getting caught. Despite the knowledge that only they as a pair knew of their sanctuary.

Lenore merely rolled her eyes in response. "Calm down, 'Lena. You are far from the first to take a cotton to a patient in nursing duties. It's frankly a lost cause."

Elena set her hand back to her side, careful to clean her hand across her pinafore of Lenore's saliva, before straightening the material in formality. "I have not _taken a cotton_ to Damon Salvatore, Lenore. And I certainly do not need to. I have Major Lockwood, remember?"

She scoffed in disbelief, rifling through her pockets desperately. "You cannot help liking someone. It is not as though you are both in a forced betrothal. And as for the Major, he is not quite as handsome as Private Salvatore. Unless ranking matters to you, 'Lena." She quipped.

Suddenly, her rifling stopped and the corners of her mouth curved into a relieved smile as she removed a small pipe from the depths of her pocket and a small sachet of what appeared to be potpourri. Elena watched closely as Lenore leaned comfortably against the large Oak Tree and fitted the pipe between her lips.

It wasn't until she tipped a fraction of the cushion's contents into the pipe's bowl that she realized her mistake. The sachet didn't contain potpourri, nor any other form of aroma. Rather, it was filled completely with a horribly familiar herb.

"You're an _Opium_ slave?" she gasped.

She didn't respond, and merely took a safety match from her other pocket and struck the red phosphorus against the bark of the oak, her eyes glowing ever brighter as the small flame roared from the tip. She took no hesitation in holding the match beneath the opium pipe, and instead rather, took unspoken glee in its inhalation, much to Elena's chagrin.

As the smoke from her first exhalation began to clear, Lenore finally looked to Elena in exhaustion and guilt.

"Do not dare judge me, Elena Sommers. Zachariah arrived home with it once, hidden in his breast pocket. I found it of course however my own curiosity betrayed me. I found myself entranced by its siren song within moments. Zachariah is yet to know, and he certainly does not need to."

"I wasn't implying any disgrace, Lenore. I was merely surprised. You seemed so flawless, and suddenly you remove an opium pipe from your inventory." Elena murmured. Although, her eyes betrayed her cautiously.

Every inch of her was disappointed with Lenore for succumbing to a herb that would be her death sentence if she should not stop. She was incredibly fond of her friendship with Lenore. And to know she was an opium slave was horrific.

"Why do you despise opium, Elena? You should try it. The bliss you receive is silently beautiful." enticed Lenore.

She slowly began to twist the pipe towards her but Elena stepped back in disapproval. "I'd rather not, Lenore. You may be my friend, but the tears of a burning poppy will always repulse me."

Lenore's eyes narrowed, before bringing the pipe back to her lips, and shuttering her eyes as she took another breath. "But why does it repulse you, Elena?" she retorted through her ecstasy, her every word of speech followed with the wisps of an opium cloud.

"What has Opium ever done to you?" She exhaled the last lingering clouds. "Unless you are afraid." She surmised.

Elena blinked, finding the pipe before her gaze again, accompanied with Lenore's determined stare. "I have already spent half my life watching someone I loved and cared for suffer the consequence of Opium. I will not spend the rest of it in their place." And with the final word, she turned on her heel and retreating back to the Confederacy. The smoke was beginning to choke her, as was Lenore's furious glare.

She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. Lenore had been her first friend in the camp. Her first confidant away from her family. She saw her as a sister, and a role model. Evidently, Elena had idolized her too greatly even for Lenore herself.

She thought she could do no wrong yet she was slowly killing herself, because she had fallen for the seduction of opium.

It was ridiculous, common knowledge had taught them as nurses to beware such enticements of tobacco and opium. It was neither forbidden, nor advised, and certainly not the greatest option. But apparently its siren song of passion and ecstasy had been far too great for even the angelic Lenore Braithwaite to resist.

How could she stand it?

However, the moment she arrived back at her post, Elena was already debating whether or not to walk away. She had already witnessed Opium at its worst, taking someone away from her life when they could have had so much more. She needn't see it again.

However, as her gaze caught another wounded soldier being carried to a nurse's care, her eyes met Matthew Donovan's as he assisted another in carrying the soldier on his stretcher. He sent a warm smile her way and administered more strength in his assistance, attempting to seem stronger, and more masculine.

Elena could only smile in return before entering the tent of her post in determination. She wouldn't stand by and let another loved one die an opium slave. She would help Lenore, save her. After all, that was her job. And once she had reached her conclusion, she turned her focus to her favourite patient, Damon.

With the exception of Lenore, Damon had become one of her closest friends and a trusted confidant. Ever since his apology, the two had, in lack of a better word, bonded. He understood her as a person and a human. Not as a nurse, and certainly not as an orphan.

It had been merely three days since he apologized for his actions and mistaken identity. Three days since they discovered the reason why his wounds had worsened was because Ursula Hemingway had mistakenly added the wrong ointment to his scars while Elena was tending to other patients, causing extreme irritation and pain. Three days since he told her about Katherine.

He spoke little about her. Only that she was remarkably beautiful, _very much like you in that department_, he said, and notoriously seductive. She was dark, and powerful, but at times more angelic and impossible than he had ever witnessed.

Katherine Pierce was a paradox, and for that, he adored her.

Damon had claimed the only reason why he was so determined she was Katherine was that he missed her dearly. He had never felt like this before and to leave her so early, it was killing him. But their likeness was also uncanny. That's what made it easier.

Elena couldn't deny the fact that Damon Salvatore was beautiful. But currently, with or without courtship from Mason, she had no romantic interest in him. He was merely a heartsick soldier, and she was merely second best to the woman he missed and couldn't have.

It was almost tragic. Yet somehow, they fitted together. It was inexplicably strange, but they didn't dare question it. However, friend or lover, she couldn't deny that being second best, to anyone let alone Damon, hurt.

But as she approached his bedside, she suddenly noticed that her loss of individuality was not what she should be concentrating on right now. Her eyes widened. "Ursula," she gasped. "Where's Damon?"

**15 Minutes Prior**

"What is taking her so long?"

Ursula smiled apologetically. He had been asking about her consistently since awoke. _'Where's Elena?' 'How long will she take?' 'Who is she with?' 'Is she with Mason?' _Frankly, it was infuriatingly irritating. However, it was also incredibly sweet.

Since she had first been admitted to this unit, Ursula, like the majority of the other nurses of the unit, had found herself drawn to observing the relationship between Nurse Sommers and her patient, Damon Salvatore, the handsome soldier wounded from his first flagellation.

The first thing she had noticed was the unresolved tension.

There was evident attraction between them but everyone knows Elena is in a courtship with Major Lockwood. And gossip between the other nurses had informed her that Damon himself had a woman back home. He was too handsome not to already be in pursuit.

However, despite this, it was evident their relationship was something far greater than friendship. Merely, undiscovered. But then he kissed her the following day, too soon. And Elena refused him. That was the biggest gossip yet.

The other nurses had been harping for days about how foolish she was. Even in a formal society, they themselves would never have rejected someone as notoriously handsome as Damon Salvatore. Even if they were being courted. One kiss was meaningless.

But that's what made Elena so different.

She wasn't afraid to decline, even if it could have been the wrong choice. And she supposed, that was why the other nurses despised her. Especially Marcie. But not Ursula. And maybe Martha Redfern but she adored everyone at her old age.

Instead, she did everything in her power to assist fate, even going so far as pouring iodine onto his wounds when they were healing terrifically. However, there was still the issue of Elena's current courtier, Major Lockwood.

He was certainly handsome in his own personification, however, the attraction simply wasn't there. Some would say she was meddling, however, in her forty-six years of living, she had witnessed too many love-less marriages and arranged courtships. She refused to see another.

"Ursula, do you know where Nurse Sommers is?" She blinked. The voice wasn't Damon's anymore. It was Mason's. "Major Lockwood! Nurse Sommers is on her break, with Nurse Braithwaite. She'll return soon. Would you like to wait for her?"

He smiled politely, before shaking his head and resting his hands behind his back. "No, I think that's quite alright. I can already see what I came for."

She smiled warmly in response. "Very well. I will be tending to Private Myles if there should be any problem."

His lips curved slightly. "Oh I doubt that but thank you, Nurse Hemingway." Ursula merely nodded in response before attending to Philip Myles instantly, dropping her smile the moment she turned her back from him.

Despite his appearance, she had very little taste for the handsome Major. He had a warm smile yet never was it not shallow. The man always had alternatives behind his actions and was obsessed with the pride of victory and male vigour. He cared for only himself. And as a result of his greed, he was tearing another man's world apart.

Mason Lockwood was a man with many enemies. Half his soldiers despised him. His superior found him incompetent and Damon Salvatore he himself despised with every inch of his being.

But his hatred for each and every one of those individuals could never compare to how much he cared for Elena Sommers.

She was intelligent, beautiful and courteous. An angel that could never fall from grace. But then Damon joined the Confederacy employ. It took Mason three weeks to enter Elena's good graces. It took Damon three _days_.

This was horrific. Even after his far from empty threat, Damon had continued his pursuit. And Elena was yet to object. Something had to be done. He couldn't lose, yet again, to the likes of Damon Salvatore. He _always_ won, while he was permanently set aside, as second place.

It didn't matter that Damon himself was constantly second place to his younger brother, this war was between Damon and him. Not Stefan. For Damon may have the weakness to step aside and let his brother gain his father's love and glory.

But not Mason. _Never_ Mason. And where Elena was concerned, this was one battle Mason Lockwood would not lose. And frankly, it was time the battle took its physical state between the two rivals. And for once, he would be victorious.

So the moment Ursula Hemingway's back was turned, Mason tackled Damon Salvatore to the ground without an inch of regret. And finally, victory would be his.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I originally wrote a completely different chapter and hit a dead end in the first page. Albeit, that version actually had Damon|Elena interaction but don't worry! The next chapter will definitely have at least one scene between them. And I know this is a strange chapter, especially with Lenore's addiction. I couldn't really picture it until the end. Especially since I wrote the role with Alona Tal in mind and I certainly can't picture her smoking Opium. But I figured Opium would be far more dramatic than tobacco smoking. Reviews are gold so please feel free to give me some feedback on this chapter. I'm looking to become a writer in the future so comments would really be appreciated. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Back in the Moment  
**Author:** Cherub Dawn  
**Pairing: **Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** One  
**Disclaimer: **All content belongs to its rightful owners as do the characters and insinuated pairing/s.  
**Summary:** Damon dreaded his time in the confederate army. Being away from Katherine for so long was heartbreaking. But then he saw her face among their many nurses, and suddenly life wasn't unfair anymore.

**Chapter Seven**

"Nurse Sommers?"

They didn't respond. Merely blinked in the face of Tanner's disbelief. "You attacked the Major, and your superior, over _Elena Sommers_? A woman?"

Damon leaned forward slightly, clearing his throat. "Actually, in my defence sir, Major Lockwood attacked me. Not vice versa."

"But you retaliated, did you not? Otherwise Major Lockwood would not have broken ribs, a bruised left eye, and a punctured lung."

He glanced towards Mason in fury and disbelief. Admittedly, he was surprised Mason had ambushed him earlier. He had known Mason Lockwood all his life and his every word was an empty threat. It appears being in the Confederacy had changed that. Although, apparently he was still defenceless without a gun in his hand.

"I did what any other man in my position would have done. I tried to talk some sense into him, and when I couldn't get through to him, I responded." He shrugged, glancing to Mason a final time. "Your Major is a fool, sir. To risk every injury I could inflict upon false facts. I never went anywhere near Nurse Sommers."

Mason scoffed in disbelief, standing from his chair. "I beg to differ. Everyone can see the way you feel about Elena. You desire her like no other. The entire ward could see it." He growled. "You must always have everything where I can have none." He spat venomously. "But not anymore."

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded through the room as Tanner's fists collided with the surface of his desk. His face was the epitome of fury and darkness, and suddenly all that was left in the room was complete silence. "Enough, Mason! Sit down, now!"

He blinked in shock, before releasing a heavy sigh and falling back into his seat in dejection. "You're a Major, for God's sake. Start acting like one. And for that, " he sat back in finalization, leaning back into his chair. "Due to your injuries, both of you shall be transferred to a different medical ward for treatment, far away from any _distractions, _and away from each other. As Private Salvatore is already recovering from previous wounds, the punishment will be altered to Lavatory duty, as for you, Mason, as his superior, you hold more responsibility than Private Salvatore, something you apparently haven't grown accustomed to yet. In consequence of this mistake, you shall be suspended from battle eight days after your discharge from the Medical Ward. For your sake, I hope that is more than enough time for you to remember your responsibilities and that you sir, are no longer a private in the barracks. You are a Major. And it is about time you start acting like one."

Mason frowned instantly. "But sir-"

"No complaints, Major. With or without the participation of Private Salvatore, your behaviour has certainly not been notable. Skipping practice to dine a woman? A nurse? It is unheard of. Especially from someone of your rank. Colonel Castellar will not be pleased. And as for Nurse Sommers-"

Damon's eyes widened, and with his shock, leapt from his seat in exclamation. "Sir, Elena has nothing to do with this. She-"

"Sit down, Private!" he bellowed. "Do not provoke me to include Flagellation in your punishment after all." Damon sighed, residing back in his seat reluctantly.

"As I was saying, I will speak with Nurse Sommers later. Regardless of her will, she too was a participant, and a reason. And because of this, you both are suspended from meeting and speaking with her until your wounds are healed. You are permitted one individual farewell before your transference."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Tanner immediately stood from his desk formally and rested his hands behind his back. His face remained dark and emotionless yet all Damon could think about was the fact that because of Mason's foolishness, he could no longer see just Katherine, but Elena also. Regardless that it would be a shorter duration, it was a duration that never should have existed.

"Your punishments are effective immediately. Marchwood and Sotherby shall escort you to Doctor Briscoe. You are dismissed."

Without further complaint, or at least aloud, the two rose from their seats and saluted Tanner silently before Damon stormed in despair out of the room, an ashamed Mason following in his wake. Everton Marchwood couldn't help but smirk as they stormed past, and entered the room with Sotherby at his side. Their hands raised to salute him instantly until they were relieved.

"They are stubborn soldiers, those two men. Now that I have robbed them of their distraction, they won't surrender easily. Especially Private Salvatore. Keep an eye on them. But do not make your presence known. They still have a reasonable duration between the healing of their wounds. At least one of them are bound to break and see the woman they're willing to fight for. Although they may fail, you must not."

He stepped out from behind his desk. "I'm counting on you gentlemen. You are one of the few soldiers here I can count on. Don't let me down." He warned. "You are dismissed." They raised their hand in salute once more before following the detained soldiers to Doctor Briscoe's ward.

In the many years he had served the Confederacy, Everton had never let his ambitions leave his mind. He had worked so hard to enter the realm of Tanner's trusted and the knowledge that he was so close to status was brilliantly horrific.

It was at this position that the worst mistakes could be made. Someone as ignorant as Damon Salvatore could completely ruin his chances of becoming the next Lieutenant-Colonel. Yet, it could be the biggest leap to secure them.

Mason was a simpleton. His mind surrounding all thoughts of greed and desire. He didn't think. His mind only concentrated on victory and pride- something that coincidentally made him all the more foolish. Virgil could watch him without difficulty. He wouldn't risk his position. Not even for a woman. But with only four weeks experience, Damon Salvatore had nothing to lose.

And Everton couldn't wait to destroy him.

* * *

He kissed her forehead softly in despair. It was bad enough to be removed from battle but to have his beautiful Elena taken from him? He couldn't bear it. But, as Tanner had sharply warned, he was a figure of authority. A superior. And every superior had responsibilities. It was only with their personal mental strength that they should accept them.

And frankly, everyone must make sacrifices. Even if it is the only source of joy in his life right now. "I will see you as soon as possible. I won't keep you waiting."

Elena smiled slightly in return. In all fairness, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been when Ursula had informed her of Damon and Mason's argument, however, she had been more than clear of her perspective of the fight, and that Mason was arguably the one who began their physical disagreement. In her exact words, _the Major blatantly attacked him, Elena. I saw it with my own eyes. As did everyone else in the ward. But it didn't matter. He was too hell-bent on winning. _

She sighed softly as Mason clasped her face in his hands intimately. The man was too forward for his own good. "Take care, Miss Sommers."

Elena merely smiled in return, but she couldn't help but mentally narrow her eyes in dismay. She had known this man for so long, yet, she didn't really know him at all. Neither did he know her. For a start, she was not one for intimacy, nor quick forgiveness.

He attacked Damon on false claims, and didn't even have the courtesy to apologize. Frankly, he could learn a few things from Damon Salvatore. At least he knew of her distaste. As she watched him leave, she couldn't help but sigh and let her posture collapse onto what used to be Damon's bed.

She remembered when she still had determination, and confidence. She promised herself she would never fall victim to a courtship that would entrap her in misery. Yet, the longer Mason courted her, the more she wandered if she had broken her promise.

Suddenly, a figure stood before her, and instantly, somehow, she knew it was Damon. "Hello Elena."

She looked up at the sound of his voice and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Mason's injuries had been silencing but the state of Damon was inexplicably painful. His right eye was horribly red, violently purple bruises were already forming in a scattered constellation across the space of his forehead to his collar bone.

His neck was red with shapes that strangely resembled hands and his uniform was torn with blood and scars. His lip was scarred and swelling and his knee was at an irregular angle in comparison to what it was before.

He was a mess. Worse than when she found him after flagellation. And suddenly her anger towards Mason was more than she could ever explain.

"Oh my god, Damon, what has he done to you?" she gasped, raising her hand to graze the bruise across his cheekbone.

"What, this? It's nothing, Elena. I promise." He winced. "Besides, Mason came out a lot worse." He laughed nervously. She looked down in guilt, her gaze swaying from his multiple wounds. However, her inspection drew short as Damon suddenly clasped his hand over hers and held it closely to his lips.

"I'm fine, Elena. I just... I'll miss you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

She couldn't help but smile at the gesture, yet the burden remained unchanged. In such a society, it was frowned upon, the relationship she and Damon shared. She was acting like a common whore. But, with such a man, she couldn't help it.

She had never felt so alive than when she was with him. And for everything, for her parents' deaths, for being alone with only Jenna for company, she simply couldn't find it in her heart to refuse. "Take care of yourself, Damon."

He merely smirked in return against her hand before releasing it from his grasp, and raising his own in a playful salute. "Yes, ma'am." And with that, he was escorted from her sight, the iridescent gaze of his azure eyes a prolonged linger burning into her mind.

* * *

It had been mere hours since Damon's transfer yet somehow, even with the events at the unit, Elena found that her post at the Medical Ward seemed far emptier than it seemed.

Everything suddenly seemed to be lacking. There was an inexplicable absence in the air that only she appeared to notice, or at least, appeared to acknowledge. Life at the Confederacy had somehow become emotionless and pure work again, and in the three days she had known differently, life had no longer been a chore, and she was more than aware of the reason.

It had been mere hours since Damon's transfer, yet even with the emptiness of her unit, it was more than evident Elena was really the one who missed his company.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back onto Damon's old bed. What was happening to her? She was being courted by another man yet, even though he found himself in the same predicament as Damon, she yearned for the others company rather than her courtier.

More so, she even found herself disappointed, and angry with Mason, for getting Damon into this incident in the first place. What was wrong with her?

Elena rested her head carefully against his old pillow, the malicious murmurs and gossip of the other nurses merely a background noise in her head. She wanted to see him. Just, for a moment. Reason was hissing that she should be carrying on as normal, and holding her head up high, yet her heart said otherwise.

Her meeting with the Lieutenant-Colonel had been postponed, due to an apparent family emergency, and with her remaining patients asleep, she was left without further distraction. That is, until she noticed a minor obstacle hanging from the bed frame.

Elena sat up instantly in shock.

Damon's jacket. He had left his jacket.

Her lips curved into a smile. The perfect excuse. Without hesitation, she leapt from the mattress and grabbed the possession from its position and to her arm. However, her sudden ministrations were too instant, and an object fell from his pocket.

Elena blinked in shock as it collided with the ground. Fortunately, it didn't break. She checked.

Yet, the more she stared, the quicker she began to register what exactly fell to the floor. It wasn't until she grasped in the object into the safety of her hand that she realized exactly what it was, and with that moment, she almost dropped it once again in shock.

It was a vial of blood. _Damon is a vampire._


End file.
